Let Me Believe In You
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Jack wants to make Pitch believed in again. He doesn't want to lose that special something in his heart. What if Pitch thanked Jack in a different way than he thought he would. SMUT WARNING! Don't read if you don't agree with the ship Black Frost or don't like mature stories. You have been warned. I DON'T OWN ROTG... I wish I did :(


He was standing there again, along with his black sand taking the form of a horse. Standing high and proud on the globe at Norths workshop. But I could see how weak he had become behind his eyes. Tired, uncaring for what awaited him at the end of all this. However, there was a dark mystic about him, an evil aurora that captivated me because it seemed to let off a heartwarming glow as well. Parts of me couldn't help but feel sorry for him, not being believed in. No one to love or care for him. Eventually he will disintegrate from existence. That's why I called him here, under the noses of people close to me. Something about him made my life seem impossible to live without.

"Frost?!" He snaps, having questioned my constant staring three times.

"Pitch, sorry I was... Distracted." I stammer, trying to hide the pinked blush forming in my cheeks.

"What have you called me here for? Expect me to beg for your help? Well forget it I-" he begins, jumping to conclusions like he always does.

"No! I'm the one that's begging. Let me help you. Make children believe in you again." I interrupt, pleading for him to accept. He looks stunned at first, as expected being enemies and all.

"Why do you want to help me?" He questions, suspicious of my action.

"I...I don't think it would be the same without you in my life.." Trying not to reveal my feelings that obvious...yet. A few seconds pass by, still the unanswered question lingers.

"Out of all the people's fear I can smell, hear, watch... Feel, you, Frost, is the one person that has never made sense. Even before you became a Guardian, I still couldn't figure you out. I'm your enemy, you are mine, and yet you still wish to save me... Thank you." He replies, taking a few tentative steps forward.

"I'll go and get the others." I smirk, gripping my staff and dashing into Norths office. Grabbing the microphone, I hold the button and announce Pitch's presence at the globe. When I return everyone has already gathered around him, North, Tooth, Sandy and the Easter Kangaroo Bunnymund. However, it takes me a second to spot the gold sand curling toward the dark being, ready for attack. I jump from the balcony and land in front of Pitch as soon as the sand dives for us. I raise my hands, feeling the frost tingle in my fingertips and cause the air to turn to frost in front of us, protecting us both in a icy embrace from the attack.

"Jack?! What are you doing?" Tooth questions.

"Have you forgotten who this is?" Bunnymund glares.

"He should not be here." North reminds me, menacingly.

"I asked him to come here and no one will attack him! Otherwise I swear to god-" I fume, warning the others of how serious I was of this situation. Pitch places a hand on my shoulder, assuring me that it's ok.

"Pitch, what have you done to him?!" Bunnymund growls, gripping his boomerangs tightly.

"I've done nothing to the boy, you can even check. No shadow or nightmare interference will be found on him. He's saying all this by his own accord." Pitch replies truthfully, holding his hands up.

"He's here because I'm going to get children to believe in him again." I tell them.

"And let him take over the world?! No chance!" Bunnymund continues to persist.

"Oh chew a carrot Bunny!" I snarl.

"You want a go mate?! Me and you, right here, right now!" He challenges, holding his boomerangs and getting into a fighting stance. I hold my staff up and point in toward. I could snap his neck with one hit if I wanted!

"You two, stop it!" Tooth insists. She hovers in front of Bunny while Pitch stands in front of me. He stoops to my level and his face comes close to mine. I could properly see his lack of power now. Not being believed in has had a powerful affect on the Nightmare King. His skin seemed paler than it originally was, which I didn't even think possible. His golden eyes had lost that menacing, yet heart touching, glow.

"Fighting won't help our situation, dear Jack. Calm down." He soothes in my ear. Even his voice sounded weak and brittle. I nod in agreement and take a deep breath.

"We give him one day. If he has good intention, we get children believing again." North informs. I smile, sending a thankful nod in his direction. I lead Pitch off the globe and down a corridor, leaving the squabbling begin us.

"If children don't start believing in about six hours, I insist that you keep away from me." Pitch says, breaking the silence that had crept up between us. We were sitting in a separate room from everyone else, just talking. He'd literally collapsed into the chair he was now sitting in. His limbs were having trouble carrying him now. So weak, his eyes reaching out to me, touching my insides and making me feel the pain he was.

"Why? What happens in six hours?" I question, showing more worry than I planned.

"I'll most likely lose control of the shadows. Without someone controlling them, they'll attack anyone they please." Pitch explains.

"Wait.. Six hours?!" I begin to panic, remembering that we had to wait a day before my plan was even considered. I grab my staff, a snow globe from the table.

"Jamie's house." I mutter, throwing the globe forward, the portal ripping open with a loud roaring noise. I jump through and let the wind carry me up to Jamie's window. The temperature from the wind shows on the boys window as ice particles begin to scatter over it. I slide the window open and jump inside.

"Jamie!" I exclaim, a little louder than I had wanted. I could see the sun peaking over the horizon. If I told him now, we wouldn't have to wait long for most of the children in this area to know, then the country, then hopefully the world. After all, being on this planet as long as I have, I have seen news travel from one side of the world to the other, quicker than Norths sleigh could.

"Jack?" Jamie yawns, rubbing his eyes at the morning sun's rays shinning through his window. "What's wrong?"

"It's Pitch, he's back! You need to tell everyone that he's here." I prompt, urgently. His eyes widen in fear and his lip quivers slightly. The exact reaction I had hoped for. One laced with so much fear Pitch's nightmares could probably smell it from the North Pole.

"I'll warn everyone in the morning." He nods, promisingly. As if on cue, his alarm clock sounds. Seven o'clock. The school bus will be here in about half an hour. By the time I get back to the Pole and snuck past the yetis and the other Guardians, Pitch should be back to normal. Full of life again. But life that I'll have to watch from afar and fight_ against _him. The state he was in at the moment, weak and helpless, it gave me the chance to be near him. Maybe I should attempt to _keep_ him like this, then I won't have to endure the pain for any longer. But then I could lose him completely. Then my life would just be endless suffering. Besides that idea was selfish! Pitch wants to return to himself as soon as he can... So he can get away from me and the Guardians.

"Jack?" Jamie's voice pulls me back to reality. I hum in response and look toward him.

"Do you like Pitch?" He questions. I couldn't believe he just asked that! I wasn't _that_ obvious... Was I?

"Why do you say that?" I ask, tilting my head acting like I don't have a clue what he's on about.

"Well, you don't seem to be scared of him at all and always look like your in a trance when his names mentioned." Jamie explains his hypothesis. Great, now what do I say? If I say no then I'll have to say something like 'I could beat him with my eyes closed and hands tied.' To keep up with my cocky attitude, ultimately leading to Jamie _not_ fearing him anymore. But if I tell him the truth about what I thought about Pitch, then both him and the other Guardians might find out.

"Jamie, are you up?" Jamie's mum calls from the bottom of the stairs. Saved. Thank god.

"You should start getting ready for school. I have to go and start my duties at the Pole. I'll come and check on you later this week." I say to the brown haired boy. He nods and smiles at me. I jump out of the open window and, as the wind catches me, throw the snow globe forward.

The yetis were easy to slip past, unusually. Normally they spot me within miles of Norths workshop. Something was wrong. I stick to the edge of the main hall, making my way back to the room that contained Pitch.

"Where ya been mate?" Bunny's voice rings through my ear. I turn to see him leaning up the wall behind me. Shit.

"No where. Why do you think _I've_ been _anywhere_?" I ask nervously quickly. Way to play it smooth.

"Really?" Bunny questions, rolling his eyes toward me. However, his little interrogation his interrupted when an nightmare horse charges through the door of Pitch's room. It stamps its hoof on the glossed floor and turns to me and bunny. It glares at us, it's gold eyes staring right into us.

"Bunny..." I whisper, backing away slowly, Bunny's steps mirroring mine.

"I don't have them." He glances back. The one time we need those bloody boomerangs and he doesn't have them. Fucking perfect.

"Why the fuck don't you have them?!" I exclaim quietly.

"Well where's your staff?!" He contradicts.

"At the entrance." I reply, watching the horse take steps towards us.

"Great." I hear him mutter. "Where's that bastard Boogeyman anyhow?!"

I shrug my reply.

"A horse can outrun a rabbit."

"If it can outrun me, it can certainly outrun you." Bunny reminds. We both look a each other and then our only was or route. To jump over the railing and onto the bottom floor, wouldn't mean death, but probably a couple of broken bones.

"If we swing from the railings, we can go onto the floor underneath us." I suggest.

"It's that or a five story drop." Bunny states. We both nod at each other.

We dash toward the rail, grip it and use our body weight to swing over it. Just making the landing into the next floor, me and bunny begin dashing down corridors, trying to escape the beast without it hurting anyone else.

"Pitch where are you?!" I call, desperately.

"Forget it frost! I knew this would happen!" Bunny spits. Suddenly, Pitch's shadows flies past us and, him forming from the figure, stands in front of the beast, his arms held out.

"Whoa, easy girl, easy." He soothes as it rears up, trying to get past him. He smooths his fingers over its muzzle and me and bunny are finally able to breath properly again.

"Thanks." I gasp. Bunny obviously didn't realise that he'd just saved our life and decides to walk off without thanks. Pitch looked full of life again. His eyes locked on me. His skin a dark grey, coal lips and sparkling eyes that stand out in the darkness. He's sneering at me like he always does. Guess that means everything's back to the way it used to be. I expected him to say some sort of remark and sink back into the shadows. That's why it took me a second to process his warm lips against mine and his hand on my chin, forcing my head up slightly. My eyes widen, but I can't stop myself from merging with him. His tongue flicks across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. His tongue felt so warm in my mouth, licking and tasting every bit of it. It felt so good. My eyes close and everything goes dark for a few seconds, as my senses spark with pleasure. But they become more overwhelmed when he pulls away and licks down my neck, to my collar bone and back up, finishing if off with a layer of rough kisses and sucks. He was so rough, but it still felt so smooth. I haven't been touched like this in a long time. It felt so good.

"P-pitch...?" I murmur. It was hard to form words from the overwhelming pleasure. He hums at his name.

"W-hat are you d-doing?" I ask. Don't be me wrong, this is really enjoyable, but I just feel like he isn't doing this intentionally for some reason.

"As a thank you. I've seen the way you look at me. When we fight, the look of despair. While I've been here, the lust was so clear in your eyes that you might've just screamed your love for me." Pitch explains, tauntingly, keeping his head by my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my cool skin. Every word, every vowel... As if they were being engraved on my neck.

"Was I _that_ obvious?" I smirk. His face comes up close to mine.

"Dear jack, it was so obvious that I have heard the Guardians mention it." He whispers, a smile curling onto his lips. I could feel the colour drain on my face. However, it soon resurfaces as Pitch open the door next to us and forces me inside. Once inside the room, he pushes me up against the wall and places his legs between mine.

"What's wrong Frost? Scared of what they'll say?" He questions, shutting the door with his foot, "or scared that you'll like it?" He continues, a small glint in his eyes.

"No, neither. I'm scared of something else." I mutter back, scanning his face.

"Oh, I know. I can see the fears that even_ you _haven't ventured to yet. Your scared that I'm doing this to tease you or to give you a moments pleasure, then I'll simply leave you in the morning. Your scared that we'll fight and hate each other for the rest of our non ending lives, not showing any other emotion toward each other. Well Jack Frost, you're wrong." He purrs softly, but still lacing it with a powerful tone. He lifts his leg slightly, so it rests against my cock, and rubs against it. It fells so good. A pleasure that makes my eyelids feel heavy and moans escape my mouth. My breathing grows heavier as my erection grows. Suddenly, his hands rest against the wall at the sides of my head.

"I love you Jack Frost. And I intend to show you that." He tells me, truth behind his eyes. His bites my bottom lip slightly. Just hard enough so when he stops, my lips feel like they lost without his. One of his hands slides down to my trousers and under the fabrics. He strokes my cock. His warm touch makes me shudder slightly. I try to form words, but it just comes out as sweet moans. I buck into his hand, not really thinking about it. Pitch smirks slightly.

"Take your breath away?" He teases. I grip his hairs and pull his face so close to face that the tip of his nose is touching my cheek.

"Shut up." I breath, slamming my lips against mine and licking the inside of his mouth. His teeth felt so smooth, his tongue like velvet against mine. We slowly make our way over to the guest rooms bed. He pushes me onto the soft, cold sheets. He slowly, teasingly pulls my trousers and underwear off, while his shadows tug at my hoodie, eventually pulling it over my head. His fingers start at my shoulders and trail downward, feeling over the hinted muscles. My stomach is sucked in slightly at his touch, it tickled. His velvet touch against my smooth skin. Painfully slowly, his hands slither down to my cock again and rub, stroke, touch, feel every inch of it. Eventually, I can see the lust taking over his eyes and his mouth is clamping over my erection. I can't help but moan louder. His mouth was so wet, so pleasurable as it slides up and down my cock. As his speed escalates, so does my breathing and moaning. Until I can't hold it anymore. I feel a shudder of pure bliss and my cum slides down Pitch's throat. His mouth slides off my cock and licks back up to my mouth, kissing the corners, teasing me. I scratch and claw at his dark robe. It eventually falls of and lands lightly on the floor. I sigh at the trousers covering his under clothes and precious treasure. The cool air that leaves my mouth and spreads over Pitch's cheek grabs his attention away from my mouth.

"Come now Jack, you didn't think that I walked naked under the robe?" He smirks, mockingly at me. I flip over him, pushing his body down into the mattress. I was on top now. It was my turn! I grin at him, playfully, cockily, lustfully and make my way, slowly, down toward the growing erection in his under clothing. I feel every inch on the skin I can get my hands on while smoothing my way down. So warm against my skin. So soft, like silk on my fingers. He moans slightly at my touch, begging me to hurry my pace and relieve his aching erection. Ever so carefully, I peel away the fabric enclosing his luscious cock and slide it down his legs, onto the floor. I slowly, teasingly, stroke his cock and smirk at the wanting look that has engraved on his face.

"S-stop teasing, F-frost." He stammers. I know the amount of pleasure overflow he is suffering because this is payback for when he did it to me.

"Why should I?" I purr. This was so interesting to watch. To receive a reaction I've never revived from the 'Nightmare King'. This most certainly didn't feel like a nightmare!

"Because its my turn next." He replies, slamming his head back against the mattress the pleasure clearly getting to him. I give it a quick lick, before taking his cock in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the new warm object in my mouth. The contrast in heat is causing him even more pleasure and he soon cums in my mouth. A fresh but salty taste tingles over my taste buds. He is panting infront of me and this time it's not because of a recent battle. This exertion was from the sexual pleasure that I never thought I'd have the chance to give. Before I knew it, his hands grip my arms as pull me up to the bed. He turns me and presses my chest down on the sheets. Keeping one hand on my head, keeping it down on the bed, I feel his hand slide under my legs and prop my knees onto the bed, causing my bum to stick upward. My eyes widen, his hands trails from my head to my wrists and his other hand slaps my ass! I wince in a pleasurable pain.

"I told you that you shouldn't have teased." He smirks. That smirk was just so... Taunting and rouge. I couldn't help but love it.

"P-pitch please don't." I beg, as his fingers begin circling my entrance. He chuckles at my neediness, leaning close to my face. He licks my cheek, with that grey tongue of his, as his slender finger enters me. I cry out in pain for a second, but his velvet warm tongue tracing over my jaw line eases the pain slightly. After the next couple of finger thrusts, he enters another finger. The pain has eased to a point where I can enjoy the sexual bliss.

"Ah, P-Pitch..." I moan, as the shadows curl around us, stroking my hair and face. His hand leaves my wrist and his fingers leave me. I try to turn my head to beg for more, but the shadows keep me facing forward. Both of his hands take hold of my slim waist and the tip of his cock prods agains my opening. Slowly, he pushes in and I'm forced to grip the sheets. He pulls out again.

"D-don't.. S-stop." I beg, pushing back onto him. He rocks against me, gradually increasing his speed. How good it felt! To think that not long ago I thought that he wouldn't even care if I drowned and never came back that day I rescued my sister. Now I can't help but how stupid I sounded. I'm so glad I made the decision to ask him to come to the pole. I feel his fingers curl around my neck and pull my up, roughly. My back fits with his chest like a lost puzzle piece.

"Enjoying your new experience Jack?" He purrs in my ear, one hand wrapping around my stomach while the other takes hold of my cock. My hands curl behind me and around his neck. I try to talk, but it just comes out as utterances and unusual noises. Pitch chuckles at my loss of speech. I look down at his grey skin against my pale skin. Two contrasts of colours, yet when together, something so mystical and beautiful. His fingernails, that looked as if they had been painted that blackened colour just stand out against me, scratching at my side and leaving marks. His darkened lips kissing, sucking, moaning against my neck, something else to pleasurably assault me with and leave the marks to prove it. The thrusting and stroking quickens, as we both start to reach our climax.

"P-pitch!" I moan, almost begging.

"I-I know F-frost..." The words only just being formed no matter about leaving his breathless mouth. I moan and arch my back as I begin to cum again. The white mixing with his grey skin tone, some blending with my chest. The feeling on his hand pushes him over the edge, as my insides are filled with a sweet warm feeling.

'After all, what goes better together than cold and dark?' I hear Pitch's voice echo in my head, the day I turned down his partnership.

"Nothing." I breath, as we collapse onto the bed in each others arms.

"You didn't wear him out too much did you Pitch? He has duties in morning." North chuckles. Me and Pitch both freeze, fully clothed and leaving the bedroom.

"How did you-?" I begin to question, feeling the hot blush rising in m cheeks.

"You're lucky everyone is out. You were so loud. You could be heard from third floor." North replies, smirking and walking toward his office. Me and pitch both glance at each other, see the pinked blushes on our cheeks and watch the Guardian of wonder turn the corner, still laughing.

**I got so many favs and follows for the last Black Frost story I did, so I couldn't help but make another, also it's really intresting to write and a chance to put in some good descirption :) Thanks to everyone that reads and read the last one. Love ya lots xx**


End file.
